


A Song Only We Can Hear

by AshCommaMan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Husbands, I'm mad that none of these include "the Scientist" at the end of Carlos' name :(, M/M, Slow Dancing, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCommaMan/pseuds/AshCommaMan
Summary: Carlos has had a hard day at work--but Cecil has an idea to take the edge off.Done by request on tumblr. If you've got a request, feel free to submit one! the-voice-of-night-vale.tumblr.com





	A Song Only We Can Hear

Carlos unlocked the door to his and Cecil’s house and heaved a heavy sigh. It had been a long day at the lab, since two of his fellow scientists had been at home with severe chemical burns, and another had mysteriously disappeared after mentioning something about some kind of chimpanzee masterrace that was emerging out of the void to destroy them all.

Still, at least he could come home to his husband, who didn’t have to be late at the station, who had promised to make dinner for the two of them.

He hung his jacket up and set his keys on the table, calling into the house “Cecil honey, I’m home!”

He went down the hallway, past the door that led to the living room and into the kitchen. He saw his husband there, with a bowl in his arms, stirring its contents. He bent backwards slightly to look at him as he came in, a wide grin crossing his face. “Hiii, sweetheart,” he said in that musical voice of his.

Carlos gave him a tired smile in return and approached. “Hi, querido,” he said, meeting Cecil’s expectant lips for a moment. “What are you making?”

“Just some salad and chicken,” he said casually. “I’m almost done. You want to get the table set?”

Carlos nodded, smiling and looked over at their dog, a big old collie named Cheech, as she stood up and lumbered over to meet him. He patted her head briefly and went to the cupboard, getting out the dishes and bringing them over to the table across the room.

As he finished, he heard Cecil come over and hug him from behind, his chin resting on Carlos’ shoulder.

“How was your day?” he asked, nuzzling his nose into the side of his face.

The scientist sighed slightly, feeling what little energy he had regained coming home to his husband draining from him. “It was long,” he told him, reaching up and cupping his cheek gently. “All the auger in the lab spontaneously grew sentience and led a rebellion against the petri dishes.”

Cecil tutted and kissed the skin just below Carlos’ ear. “I’m sorry, honey,” he said. He let him go and sat down. “I’m going to make some turnovers for dessert, maybe that will make you feel better.”

Carlos smiled at him, sitting down as well and starting to serve himself. “You’re sweet.”

“Well, you know me,” he replied. “I like being a housewife on my days off.”

Carlos chuckled slightly. It was true. Cecil had apparently spent the day tidying up the house, which had been in desperate need of a good tidy. Sometimes the two husbands just got too busy, though, and so neither of them really had the time to focus on doing a deep clean.

They chatted through dinner, Cecil talking about his day, about how he had met Dana at the supermarket and they had talked, and about how he saw the City Council and the Station Management out on a walk at the park, and all the other little things he had seen while he had been out running errands all around town.

Carlos talked about everything that was frustrating him at the lab, and about the project him and his team were working on.

When dinner was done, the two husbands cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, splashing one another and kissing each other.

When all was done, Carlos was about to leave the kitchen when Cecil suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. The scientist turned, and saw Cecil with a little smile on his face.

Carlos raised his eyebrows, but Cecil said nothing. Instead, he tugged him closer, until Carlos was wrapped up in his arms. Cecil laced their fingers and held that arm out, and his other hand found itself at Carlos’ waist. Formal position, Carlos realized.

“Cec, what are you doing?” he asked, looking up at his strange husband.

“Dance with me, Carlos,” he requested, and started swaying.

Chuckling, Carlos put his left hand on Cecil’s upper arm and started swaying with him to a beat only they could hear.

Carlos felt eyes, but knew it was probably the Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lived in Their Home, or the agent from the County Government, watching their every move. They were the same old spectators, so Carlos ignored them.

“I love you,” Cecil said quietly, ducking his head slightly to match Carlos’.

“I love you too, mi cielito,” he replied, looking up into his husband’s eyes and all too aware of the wedding rings on their hands.

Together they danced like that for a while, and, as if of its own volition, the old radio sitting on the counter crackled to life, playing a song from Michelle Nguyen’s station–a totally unknown radio station, which, upon receiving too many listeners would suddenly and without warning change channels–and Cecil and Carlos had a beat to move their feet to.

“You know, Carlos,” Cecil said, his voice sticky with that tone he always used when he was about to compliment him, “sometimes it amazes me just how good of a dancer you are.”

Carlos blushed slightly, looking down at their feet as they swept across the tile floor. “Thanks,” he replied. “You’re good too, you know.”

The song ended, and Cecil dropped Carlos’ hand, and instead wrapped his arms around his waist. Carlos rested his own hands against Cecil’s chest, a small smile on his lips. Cecil leaned down and kissed him, a gentle touch that was so full of love that it nearly knocked Carlos off his feet.

All the science in the world couldn’t explain why he loved his husband as much as he did, but he didn’t care. He could live with one unanswered question.


End file.
